


Space Oddity

by MoisturizedShigaraki



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoisturizedShigaraki/pseuds/MoisturizedShigaraki
Summary: Benjamin Chu loves space more than anything.





	Space Oddity

For the first time in his life, he wanted nothing more than the feeling of grass beneath his feet. 

It was funny, really. Day in and day out he pushed himself to get away from that little wretched place, but now- He's never wished to be there more. He wants to cling to the Earth; this was the kind of thing to make him laugh, sweet irony this was. He would have chuckled if he'd had the time; if this was the ending then dear god it is so fitting. Instead, he opts to choking on the words he can't say. 

He felt grossly closed in, the hissing in his helmet let itself be known. It opened his eyes to the aching joints, pulsing head, and burning tongue. 

His eyes darted around in search of something. Anything, please. And in the swimmy vision of his, he spots a grey object. The cloudy eyesight did nothing to ease his mind. He blinked, nausea came to him in waves while his breathing grew shallow. In front of him was the spaceship he had been displaced from. The sight was enough to make him tremble, a hole. A big hole bore into his craft. Even more alarming was the suction the hole put on it. Everything was being yanked away from it. Circuitry, tanks, corpses. The sickening hiss got louder. 

He wants to end there. He had just enough closure. He was comfortable, and his pride, his joy, his ship was so close. He would have waved at his fellow astronauts if he had the strength. Ignoring the sorrow, he instead smiled. The leak faded away in minutes, perhaps clogged with floating celestial particles. His eyelashes twinkled before fluttering shut. 

Benjamin Chu loves space more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if you spot any errors, it will be greatly appreciated and edited.


End file.
